worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
ADR-04 Defender (Robotech)
BACKGROUND(as per robotech.com) The Destroid Defender was the first of two mecha to be derived from the Tomahawk chassis. Equipped with four long-range 78mm anti-aircraft guns, this mecha was intended to defend airbases and the large spacecraft of the early Earth forces from enemy attacks. These weapons were extremely powerful, and coupled with the extensive radar suite with which the mecha was equipped, this allowed the Defender to engage and destroy threats at great ranges, especially in space. The mecha is equipped with vernier thrusters, making it capable of limited space operations. In most cases, the mecha was used on the deck of the SDF-1, and its capacity to maneuver in zero gravity was limited to propelling itself back toward the ship's deck, if it is ever knocked off. Original RPG stats can be found in Robotech the Roleplaying Game Book 1 Macross Page 63 and it was called the Raidar X new Official RPG Stats can be found in Robotech The Macross Saga Sourcebook Page 33 and it is called the Defender Model Type - ADR-04 MK X/XI Defender Class - Air Defense Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 400 Cockpit - 175 Arms (2) - 200 ea Ammo Bins/Capacitors - 100 Legs (2) - 250 ea Feet (2) - 95 ea Sensor Pod - 150 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 98kph Leaping - 15ft Endurance - Mk X 475 hours on 8 cannisters of protoculture, Mk XI 90 hours on 8 cannisters of protoculture Statistics Height - 10.8m Length - 4.3m Width - 8.6m Weight - 27.1 tons loaded PS - Equivalent to a robotic 40 Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - 1 RRL-1 miniaturized protoculture-cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Twin 78mm Autocannon (2, Mk X) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 12km Damage - 3d6x10 per burst per arm. Can be fired together. Use armour piercing rules. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 20 bursts per arm Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Optional Twin Laser Cannon (2 in place of Autocannons, Mk XI) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 14km Damage - 4d4x10 per blast per arm. can be fired together. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - na Bonuses/Penalties Use Mecha Combat Elite Kick - 6d6mdc Body block/tackle - 2d6mdc Swat - 2d6mdc Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Air Defense Radar - Range of 240km and can track up to 48 targets at once. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both editions)